


Naruto One Shots

by Saritababo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saritababo/pseuds/Saritababo
Summary: This is a compilation of Naruto One Shots. There are several pairings.Everything is cute and sweet and I just started writing these one day and could not stop.





	1. Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> These are my first work on AO3, so if anybody has any advice they would like to give me, please do because I am very bad at everything ! Also : tags are to be added, but I'm bad at finding these as well ^^

"Shikamaru, off to see someone ?" The Nara heir turned his head around with a smirk. He let the cigarette dangling on the side of his mouth, as he glanced at his long time friend, Choji. Said man lifted his eyebrows in a silent question, but fully understanding where Shikamaru was off to. The Hokage's assistant tured back around, closing his eyes and letting out a puff of white smoke.

"Let's just say that I have a report to make to our dear Hokage." He whispered, fully aware that Choji still heard him.

A groan sounded behind him, making the smirk on his face grow wider.

"I did not need to know about your personnal affairs with our Hokage, Nara." That was all Shikamaru heard before he disapeared in a cloud of white fog.

 

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru bowed respectfully in front of his leader.

"Where have you been ?" Shikamaru looked back at his Hokage.

The Nanadaime seemed pissed. Shikamaru could feel his chakra boiling under the tan skin of his leader. The wiskers like scars, were slightly darker than usual. With only a glance, Shikamaru could tell everything the blond was thinking and trying not to just lash out on his assistant. He was so used to him by now. They had worked together for so long. They had danced around each other so much. They had fallen in bed together so many times. At this point, Shikamaru could probably read inside Naruto's mind without Ino's help. The blond's hair was standing straighter. He looked beyond angry, almost deadly. Kakashi was probably already on his way to check on his former student, having sensed the chakra slightly out of control. But Shikamaru knew better. Naruto was only trying to make him believe that he was enraged. Naruto was just frustrated, really. He let out another amused smirk.

"I've been.. on a mission." He took a step forward.

Naruto made no move of keeping him in place.

"What do you mean you were on a mission ?" Another step.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaling the white fog right in front of him. Narutos figure blurred slightly for a short moment. He was still glaring at his assistant, but his chakra was more controled. It had not frightened Shikamaru at all. He knew him all too well to think Naruto could ever hurt him.

"What do you mean ?" He repeated, standing up.

Shikamaru stood his ground, and closed his eyes again, a hand in his poket. He listened closely to Naruto circling his desk, approaching him softly. His chakra was slowly envelopping Shikamaru. It was not soft nor comforting. It was angry and agressive. The Nara heir almost let himself fall back at the power envelopping him. But despite the heaviness weighing on his body, despite his knees almost bending, he felt happy, complete again. He had missed him. He had missed home. He had been away for two days only, but why did it always feel so long. He had not seen Naruto in two days and somehow it only made him love his village leader even more. A breeze broke him out of his trance, waking him up with a sharp inhale of Naruto's scent. And it was so addicting. Shikamaru opened his eyes to watch Naruto stopping in front of him. He only needed to lift his arm to grab at his hand and pull him against him. He looked inside the Hokage's eyes, drowning in the blue of his iris. Had anyone seen eyes as blue as Naruto's ? How in the world could someone's eyes be so blue. It was so comforting for Shikamaru to be able to gaze into those orbes again. They were full of passion and love. They were full of innocence and mischiviousness. They were home. He swallowed.

"I was out on a mission." Shikamaru whispered this time.

Naruto was so close to him. He wanted to have him in his arms. He wanted to press him against himself. He wanted to bury his nose in his long tan neck. He wanted nothing more but to just hide himself there and never move again. He just wanted to feel Naruto's warmth against him again. He was SO close. If only Shikamaru could abandonne his pride and just pull the blond against him. It would only take half a second. He knew Naruto would not resist. There was a reason his was so angry at him.

"You didn't tell me." Naruto said.

There it was. Shikamaru could smell his breath from where he stood. He smelled like coffee and dark chocolate. The smell was agressively contrasting with the Blonds usual personnality. He was so bright and so powerfull. Nobody could match his strenght. He was the protector of the village and the savior of the world. People tended to forget about it. But Shikamaru never forgot. Not in the office. Not in their house. Not even when he was not beside him. Not even in the bedroom. Naruto was that powerful.

"I didn't." Shikamaru answered.

A heavy lump was forming in his throat. He was starting to question all his choices. He should have told Naruto. He should have let him know that he accepted the mission. He should have let him know that he was going to be gone that long. But he hadn't because they were shinobis. And Shikamaru didn't think as the Hokage's assistant when he left. He didn't think as Naruto's husband when he left. He thought as a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He thought someone would have told Naruto. That Naruto would have understood anyway. Because they were equals on that matter. They were both shinobis who loved their village. They were both protectors of their family. Protector of their village. Why did he not tell Naruto that he was leaving ? Maybe he was just making excuses. But he needed to get away. Sometimes being with Naruto felt just too much. It felt like his body and heart could not take to be with him. Sometimes being with Naruto felt like he could not breath because the blond loved his so much, and because he loved Naruto so damn much. Sometimes being with Naruto was just so complicated for his weak heart, when it was really so simple. Sometimes he needed a day to stroll around the village and get his head straight again. This time he accepted a mission. The mission was a stupid. It was easy. They only had to escort some merchant to his village. Maybe that was why Ino and Choji asked him to come with them. So they would have time to catch up and for old times sakes. Shikamaru watched Naruto's gaze harden. He did not like that look on Naruto's face. Even as an adult, he was just so full of joy and bright and warm. And Shikamaru was just so in love with his smile and his eyes shaped in small cressents when he laughed and threw stupid jokes whenever he could.Naruto was just the perfect Hokage as well as the perfect husband. And Shikamaru hated to see him angry, or sad. And right now he hated to be the reason of his anger and his sadness. He was Naruto to just be himself again. He had come home to his husband, he had come home expecting to have his husband back. But he made a mistake. And now he was paying the price.

"I should have told you." He said.

It was probably as close as an excuse that Naruto could get at that point. And the blond seemed to understand it. He always did. They had been together for so long. Shikamaru could read every move, every flick of the eye, every finger tap on the desk, every hand on the hip, every cross of his hand, every move of his husband. That was how much he loved him. He watched Narutos gaze soften, and smile sweetly. Shikamaru let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. He watched his husband's body language completely change. His defensive stance relaxed conciderably, and a more loving aura envelopped him. His chakra brightened and let Shikamaru breath freely again. He felt it embrasse him, in a comforting and loving way that Shikamaru had missed. He had missed Naruto so much. He just wanted to give in and let Naruto enveloppe him in his bright and loving Chakra. Sometimes it seems that it was acting on its own and Shikamaru always wondered if it was the demon inside his husband that was acting like that. Maybe he ought to ask Naruto one day. Shikamaru took a step closer, slowly. But Naruto only smiled wider. He lifted his hand brushed it against the Brunet's cheek, letting it fall on his chin just where his beard started. Naruto's eyes lingered just above his fingers, on Shikamaru's lips. And the Nara heir felt his heart quickening in his chest. He watched as Naruto's eyes made their way back up to his eyes. He swallowed again, letting Naruto pull him by his jonin jacket where his hand had moved. He pulled him so that he was just centimeters from him. He let his breath ghost of his mouth. The bandaged hand grabbed the back of his neck, tilting his head slightly upward so that their mouth were alined. Naruto was a few centimeters taller, just a few. But sometimes it felt that Naruto was so much taller, because he could control him, and hover above him like he was at that moment, making Shikamaru want to just fall right into his arms all over again.

"I missed you." Naruto whispered against his lips.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, heart beating crazily in his chest, neck probably red from the flush and excitement. He closed his eyes and the gap between them two, allowing Naruto to smile against his lips. He could never forget the feeling of Narutos mouth against his. But they had been appart for too long. Two days felt like eternity. And it was as if they were kissing for the first time all over again. Shikamaru never wanted to part from Naruto that long. Ever. He should have never left. He grabbed his husband's face, pulling him closer. Always closer. Naruto whimpered in his mouth, and Shikamaru took advantage of the small gap between his lips to slip his tongue inside the blond's mouth. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He felt Naruto's chakra thicken around him, warming him in a comfort that Shikamaru had craved for the two days he had been away. It felt so good. It felt heavenly. He ran his fingers in the golden hair, pulling his husband impossibly closer. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight ever again. The love he felt for his man was just too much. It was mindblowing. It was overwhelming. Shikamaru forgot everything else. He could not think about anything else. He was focused on Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tongue. Naruto's hands. Naruto's everything. His chakra, buzzing happily against his own body. God, he never wanted to get away from him ever again.

"Hum, hum." Fuck.

Naruto let go of him slower than Shikamaru had. He turned them both around to face the person who had broken their bubble. Naruto kept his arm around his waist, his body close to his own. There stood Umino Iruka. Shikamaru flushed, embarrased that his father in law had walked on them while they were being so.. Intimate. It did not help that his former sensei was smirking at them, a file under his arm. Shikamaru let his gaze linger on the ring with the Hatake symbol glowing on it. Shikamaru smiled at the memory of Naruto's two former senseis vowing to love and protect each other until the end of time. He had never seen Naruto so happy until their own marriage.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your sweet reunion Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-sama." Shikamaru cringed at the same time as Naruto did.

"Dad, please." Naruto left a kiss on his temple and finally released him, walking back to his desk.

Shikamaru turned to face him politely. One should never turn their back on their Hokage, and even if Naruto was his husband, he was still his leader. And his boss. He turned to his former academy sensei as he heard him laugh. Shikamaru watched as his other hand came up to play with his ring. Unconciously, the Nara heir let his own finger brush against the one Naruto had given him, the Uzumaki symbole beautifully standing out on the silver band. The symbole was a bright red, and although Shikamaru was more of a neutral color, he had taken a liking in his wedding ring as soon as Naruto had presented it to him. He almost regretted that the Nara symbole was so simple and black, but Naruto wore it proudly on his finger and it was all that mattered to him.

"I'm only trying to be a respectful shinobi to you, Hokage-sama." The look Naruto threw at his father was the most hillarious thing on earth. But Shikamaru was a good husband.

"Troublesome." It was enough to make both men laugh.

Shikamaru let a smile appear on his own lips as he met his husband's eyes. God, he loved that smile so much. His heart skipped a beat as Naruto's smiled soften again. He should stop that, he was loosing himself in those blue eyes again.

"Iruka, are you ... Oh my, are these two having a moment again?" Kakashi ?

Shikamaru turned his gaze away from his lover. Kakashi was now standing next to Iruka, a protective arm around his waist. Shikamaru felt himself blush and looked back at the desk in front of him, making sure he avoided Naruto's incredibly blue eyes.

"What can I do for you, Dad ?" Naruto finally asked.

The professional atmosphere was back in a second, and Shikamaru straightened himself, walking around the Hokage's desk to stand at his leader's side, taking his jonin jacket to hang it behind him, replacing his usual long coat. He felt Naruto shift on his chair, slightly closing the distance between them.

"These are the file with the genin teams we came up with for this year, we need your approval, as always. And this other one is about an S rank mission, the mission desk came up with a team and asked that I bring it to you at the same time. They need your approval for this one apparently. The mission is quite ... risky." Iruka had not met their eyes once since he started talking about the mission.

Shikamaru bent over the desk, and grabbed the file and opened it for Naruto to see. The Genin teams were easy enough. They had to move a few of them seeing how a few could just never get along, and not Sasuke - Naruto still. More of Danzo - Sasuke not getting along. But overall it went by very fast. And then, Shikamaru sucked a breath in. Naruto was not going to like this. He passed the file to Naruto, heart thumping hard in his chest. Naruto opened the file. He could feel Iruka's chakra slightly getting out of controle, and Kakashi's trying to cover for it. He looked at his husband expectantly. Everything was still when he read through the mission file. And then it happened. Naruto's chakra flared agressively through the room. He stood up abruptly, he saw Iruka flinch under the pression, and Kakashi catching him, keeping him stable with his own powerful chakra. As soon as Naruto was on his feet Shikamaru just grabbed his hand in his, and pourred his Chakra through his skin, attempting to comfort him. He never did it as well as Naruto, but he still managed to calm him down.

"He's not going." Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"Naru..." Kakashi started but there was no use. Not when it came to him.

"I said he's not going. We sent him on thousands of missions like this one and last time he barely made it home. I'm not sending him away on one of these anymore. Give him something else to do." Naruto's tone was final.

There was no point in talking to him right now. Shikamaru knew it, his dads knew it. Naruto went to stand in front of his window, and gazed at the village below us. As soon as he settled in front of the glass, he went into sage mode almost immediately. Iruka made the move to go to him but Shikamaru stopped him. There was no way Iruka should interrupt him now. Or anyone for that matter.

"We'll get back to you." He told them both.

Iruka looked toward Naruto, and let Kakashi drag him away. As soon as the door closed Shikamaru turned to look at his husband. He slowly made his way to him, sensing Naruto's chakra before getting too close. It was still flaring but it still envelopped Shikamaru like he was part of it all. He let his arm round Naruto's waist. The blond let go of his sage mode and let out a shuddering breath. Shikamaru tried to control his own breathing as the warmth buzzed around him, vibrating into his bones.

"I'm not letting him go to one of these again." Naruto whispered after some time.

Shikamaru smiled to himself, bringing his leader closer. It was strange how Shikamaru was always so understanding with the whole Naruto - Sasuke - best friend - obsessed - relationship thing. He knew how much Sasuke meant to his husband and never questioned his love for him. He knew how important it was to Naruto that Sasuke was in his life as a permanent pilar. He needed Sasuke but Sasuke needed him as well. But they were just that. Best Friends. Naruto always kept his rival at his side but always put Shikamaru above everything else.

"How is he ?" He dared asking, knowing all too well that Naruto had just checked on Sasuke's chakra. His husband let out a breath.

"He's with Sai and Ino, they're just talking I guess, their Chakra are not moving." He replied with a smile.

Shikamaru was glad Sasuke got along with the others. It took some time for them to forgive everything Sasuke had done but eventually, Sasuke managed to earn his place back in the village. He let go of his cold demeanor and started actually caring for people, protecting the village and loving it just as much as Naruto did. Naruto had never been so happy in his life. And Shikamaru only wanted Naruto to be happy.

"Maybe you should talk to him and let him decide what he should do." Shikamaru tried, only to have his husband scoff.

"You know him, he's just not going to think, and take the mission." And Naruto was right. Shikamaru knew that Sasuke would not think about anything when he would be presented with the mission. But if ...

"Not if you talk to him." And Naruto gave him THAT look. Shikamaru chuckled.

"He listens to you. He cares about you." He said as he kissed his husband's cheek. And Naruto smiled. Because as always, his husband was right.

"Let's go home, Naruto." Shikamaru whispered in his neck.

 

They were lying in bed. Naked. Naruto was resting on his stomach, arms crossed under his chin, a soft smile played on his lips. Shikamaru had sat up against the headboard, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. The black sheet was covering over one of his leg, the other was pushed up. The Nara heir looked down at his lover who was just smiling to himself. God, he had missed him so much. He ran his fingers through the blond hair, liking the soft whimper Naruto let out in satisfaction. Shikamaru himself chuckled lowly. Once more, Naruto let his Chakra enveloppe him in a comfort that he had craved for the two days he had been away. He couldn't help but think about his thoughts from earlier.

"Does Kurama like me?" He asked suddenly.

Naruto did not even take the a second to break into a loud laugh. He turned around, leaving his arms resting above his head and chest directed to his husband. Shikamaru could see the start of his tattoo seal. And god, he couldn't help but just fall in love with the blond over again. His breath caught in his throat as Naruto's blue eyes plonged deeply into his own. He watched Naruto's smile twitch in his happiness. He was obviously waiting for Shikamaru to start talking again. The brunet had to force himself to look away, his lose hair brushing his shoulder.

"When you do that thing with your Chakra, when you just surround me with it. Sometimes I wonder if it is you or Kurama's doing." Naruto smiled again, looking down at his seal, a hand on the tattoo. It took everything in Shikamaru to not just lean down and kiss the black swirl.

"He likes you. A lot. I mean, it probably would have never worked with someone Kurama wouldn't like. This morning was definitely his doing, the Chakra thing. I mean, he likes to have you feel safe. I just let him, sometimes. And sometimes I do it myself because I like it too." He said softly. His hand was still resting on his stomach, he was softly stroking it as he spoke. He closed his eyes a few seconds. Shikamaru sensed a change in his chakra. It was like it was sucking itself back inside Naruto. And then it was around him again. And Naruto smiled wider.

"He likes you." He said again. "He likes to have you near him, you give him comfort, you keep him grounded."

Shikamaru crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and leaned down to kiss Naruto's seal.

"I like you too, Foxy." He whispered against the soft flesh. He felt the nine tail Chakra enveloppe him in a warmth even more present than ever.

"He says you should pay attention to me." Naruto whispered as he let one of his hair brush in Shikamaru's long brown hair.

Shikamaru looked up at his husband, bending over so that their mouths were alined.

"That's just you talking." He smiled sweetly at the blond, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"He says that he likes you hair better when its not tied up. He likes it better when your hair tickles my skin." Naruto whispered, he was breathless, smiling so brightly Shikamaru felt like he could go blind.

"Maybe I should stop tying them up then." He whispered back.

"Not when people are around. He doesn't want people to see you so hot." He pushed a strand of hair behind Shikamaru's ear.

It was so sweet and so soft. Shikamaru's heart melted. He liked to think that he was the calmest of them two when it came to feelings. But who was he kidding? He had it bad. He had it so bad that their love had been burning, growing and blowing and never ending and it had started 15 years ago. Shikamaru never thought he could love someone so hard, so much. He liked so much that he could just BE with Naruto and just look at him. He liked to just think about their life together, how much he liked it, and how perfect it was. He wanted everything with Naruto. He wanted to give him the world and never see him sad again, never see him cry ever again. He wanted Naruto to just love him and never think about anything else. He loved Naruto just SO much. Sometimes it didn't feel real. Sometimes he just couldn't keep his love in. Sometimes it was just so hard to not just run to Naruto and kiss him and just get on one knee all over again and ask him to be his once more. Sometimes it's just hard to not let his chakra lose control and burst because he felt so excited. Sometimes he just ...

"I love you." Yeah.. Just that.

Sometimes Shikamaru felt so in love that he had to just say it.

"So that is what it is all about then, Mister Nara-Uzumaki." Naruto kissed him softly.

"Always, Hokage Uzumaki-Nara sama." Shikamaru kissed him.

"I love you too." And it was all just too perfect.


	2. War heroes don't die alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : VERY MATURE CONTENT AHEAD (language, sex, violence, blood)  
> I'm sorry this took so long to update but I'm still writing 15 other stories on AFF and I'm still gathering ideas here and there, and you know, life just gets in the way, new jobs and birthdays and, I'm rambling.   
> I've put a warning in the story where the sex scene begins, it's really just an addition to it because it felt right, but it's not necessary to read it to enjoy the story and understand it, so I figured I would just let you know where you can end your reading if you're not interested in a hothot scene !   
> Thank you for sticking with me and all the love you gave to the first chapter ! I hope you like this one just as much !

Sasuke grimaced. His shoulder hurt. He had broken at least two ribs and his eye was bleeding. Which had not happen in years. And as he made his way away from the place he had fought the ennemy, he realised one thing, and there was no other way of saying it. Sasuke was in deep shit. He had promised his team that he would try and stay away from trouble. And for once he had actually tried. But here he was, again, making a point that trying was never enough. It still felt foreign, to go on these missions alone. He was so used to having his teammates and his leader with him by now. He found himself missing their loud, happy and obnoxious characters on his first mission. The first few ones even made him turn around, ready to ask them why they were being so quiet. He was just so used to them. But he caught himself every time, remembering his loneliness. He actually thought he would like these solo missions. But he found himself waiting for one thing, and one thing only, returning home in the comfort of his loud friends. He was still grateful to Kakashi to ask the office to give him these solo missions because then he actually learned that he did not like being alone anymore. But sometimes he felt relieved for the quietness. Just.. not as long as it lasted. A few hours were enough, but he would be gone for days. And even his leader's presence was comforting now when he returned to he village. Sasuke felt pathetic. He was always complaining about his team but as soon as he finally had a break from them, he would instantly miss them, wishing they had tagged along.

Well, so much for missing his teammates ; he was probably never going to see them ever again. He limped toward a nearby tree when he started loosing his footing. He was feeling light headed, and was pretty sure it was because of all the blood he had lost from the injury on his shoulder. He did not understand why he was bleeding so much only because of a Kunai that had not even gotten that deep, but the fact was that he had to stop and take a break. He groaned, resting his forehead on the rough bark, feeling the hard scale cut through the soft weakened skin of his forehead. He tried focusing on his breathing, groaned again, and looked up. He needed to get himself somewhere safe where he could hide, watch and have time to get around his body to understand what was making him bleed so much and what made him this weak. His shoulder was bleeding too much and the rest of his injuries were not that bad, even his sprained ankle could heal in a few hours. There was only one explanation for all the blood he was loosing at the moment and that was poison. He could not feel it, he could not smell it but it was there, somewhere, and he needed to get it out of his system as fast as he could.

He climbed into the tree, as high as his body let him, settling on a branch big enough to allow him to sit comfortably. He sighed in relief. His body was at the brim of exhaustion. He kept his chakra concealed, still feelings his opponents, running in the opposite direction, but still close enough for them to feel him if they ever wanted to. He felt sleep overcome him. He tried to fight it, knowing all too well that it could probably be the last time he would ever be conscious. He tried focusing on his injuries, detailing them as well as he could. His ankle could be healed pretty fast if he had enough charkra, which he did not. But it was not too bad, he had managed to keep it from swelling and nothing was broken. His ribs.. well his ribs were broken so there was nothing to do really. He just had to wait. The pain in his eye was already withdrawing, the infinite Mangekyo and his Rinnegan keeping the Mangekyo from destroying his body. He had pushed it much more than usual, but these sound shinobis were not easy to fight off even for him. He could deal with all these pains. What he did not know how to deal with was his still bleeding shoulder. The blood had soaked through his entire right side. He was bleeding himself to death and he did not know what to do. He tried thinking about Sakura's lessons on how to deal with poison and how to take care of minor injuries. Sasuke thought that maybe combining both would be a good idea since the injury could be considered minor and that it was poisoned. But Sasuke had no chakra left. He still needed to conceal his presence and could not bother using more for any other purpose.

He had to face the fact. He was going to die. He hit his head on the trunk, hard enough to wake him a bit more, and laughed under his breath. He was going to die alone, because he had not been careful enough to avoid a stupid poisoned kunai. He thought about his parents back at the Uchiha compound, waiting for him to return. He thought about his brother who was always so proud of him and loved him so much, probably waiting with his parents. Waiting for the day Sasuke would come home and bring them a pretty girl to introduce to the rest of the clan. Waiting for him to come home with a smile on his face, and good news that he was finally getting his life together. He thought about how disappointed they would be in him if he ever told them that he did not think girls suitable to share his life. How devastated they would be if they ever knew about Sasuke being in a relationship with his best friend and teammate. He thought about how Itachi always told him, every time he left on a mission that "War heroes don't die alone". He thought about his blond knuckle head of a boyfriend he had. He thought about his shinning smile and the way Naruto brightened his days. He thought about the professional relationship they had to keep during their time on the field in order for no one to suspect anything and how difficult it was for Sasuke to not just run to Naruto and kiss him every time he smiled his way. He thought about his love for the Leaf Jinchuriki. He smiled, genuinely, this time. War hero. If he was to die alone, maybe he was not that war hero his brother and the rest of the village thought him to be.

War heroes don't die alone. What a fucking joke.

He let go. He felt himself slipping deeper into the dark. He did not want to fight it anymore. He could not even keep his eyes open anymore. He felt cold. So cold. His uniform stuck to his chest, uncomfortable. But soon he would not have to worry about it anymore. He could almost not feel the cold wind on his warm injury. He laughed one last time. What a terrible way to die for a war hero. For a shinobi of the hidden Leaf. He thought one last time of his family, of his sunshine, of his Jinchuriki, of Naruto.

 

"Don't you leave me here, bastard"

 

"I need you to check with your own chakra how far the poison has gotten, Sakura."

 

"I'm not leaving him here alone, believe it. He's staying alive, and I'll be here when he wakes up."

 

"Sakura, it's been three week, and you told me three weeks ago that he would wake up soon."

 

"Sasuke, little brother, we need you back home."

 

"Sasuke, please you need to wake up it's been two months. I just can't hold it in anymore. I almost told your parents about us yesterday. I think they kind of know already."*

 

"P-Please, Sasuke I need you to come back. Please. I love you."

 

"You better wake up soon Uchiha, Naruto is worried sick, he's lost too much weight and I need someone to keep him together."

 

"You know what, I'm not going to keep it a secret anymore. I'm telling your parents tomorrow ! They already know for sure anyway !"

 

"You make too much noise, Usuratonkachi."

Silence. Sasuke's eyes fluttered. Trying to open for the first time in little more than three months. His whole body was painful. He could not see anything at first. He had a major headache. And his body was stiff and hurt but he was finally awake.

"Sasuke.." It was only a whisper next to his ear.

Sasuke found it in himself to remember how to smile and squeezed back the hand holding onto his. He found it in himself to feel the tears falling on the skin of his neck. Cold against his warm skin.

"God, Sasuke.."

There it was. His strength. His way of making it through the days and the weeks, the months of unconsciousness. He had wanted to scream. He had wanted to shout and shake the world. Tell people that he was there, that he could hear. He was not "awake" all the time but he was able to hear a lot. He had wanted to whisper to Naruto that he was there. That he heard every confession, every loving whisper, every word. That he just needed time. But that he was going to come back for him. He had wanted to say to Itachi to take care of his parents and himself, and thank him for checking on Naruto. He wanted to punch Sakura gently on the shoulder to thank her for taking care of him and updating him on Naruto's real condition. He had wanted to caress his mother's cheek and smile at his father. He had wanted to nod at Kakashi, reassuring him, tell him, silently, that he was fine.

But hell, he wanted to hold Naruto in his arms, to run his fingers in his blond hair, and to nuzzle his cheek with his nose. He loved Naruto just so much. He was going to tell his parents. His brother. The world even. Sasuke did not want to waste another minute without Naruto. He was not dead. And he most definitely was not alone.

 

"So, Sasuke, you big idiot, you need to stay in bed for a few days and then we'll take it slow and make you walk around, and in a few weeks you should be able to start training again." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was standing in front of his bed. He despised that small smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth. He hated being weak. And Sakura was playing with the fact that he had to take his time to recover from his coma at a slow pace and it annoying him.

"Naruto will make sure you listen to me. We'll only keep you here a week or two, then you'll be going back.. Wherever you want to call home right now." Sasuke watched her eyes looking between Naruto and him, then glancing at their intertwined fingers. He watched as a soft smile played on her lips for half a second then looked back at him.

"He will also make sure you eat enough and have a healthy, comfortable recovery. Which, I'm sorry, but requires you to stay put and not exhaust yourself, so, no straining activities at the moment." Sasuke nodded at his friend, thanking her silently, and just as silently, agreeing to her orders.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now, I'll leave you two alone. Your parents and your brother are talking with Tsunade-sama. They are most probably coming straight here after that. So, I guess you two should.. Talk. Fast." And she was gone.

And there was only silence. And Naruto's comforting presence. Sasuke still felt sore and kind of exhausted. Being conscious was so tiring. But he had to stay awake a little longer. He wanted to see his parents. To see his brother and to breath in Naruto and everything he had to offer. He had missed him so much. So he turned his gaze to his blond lover. Who was smiling lovingly at him. Sasuke could not wait a second more. He pulled Naruto to him and pressed their lips in a soft kiss. And just with that, his breath was taken away. He had almost forgotten how incredible it felt to kiss Naruto. But not for too long. He started feeling dizzy soon after their mouths touched. And he wanted so much more. But this would have to do. For now.

"Let's tell them." Sasuke whispered as soon as their lips parted.

"I'm almost pretty sure they already know, believe it. I've been practically living here for three months, and they probably heard me tell you how much I love you and how much I missed our spooning sessions and the way you looked at me when nobody was looking or how I badly wanted to kiss you again, and .. other, much more, embarrassing things, really." Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke just as he finished talking.

"More the reason to finally make it official."

"Anything you want."

 

Sasuke watched in disbelief as his parents and Itachi laughed in front of Naruto and him. He saw Naruto blush and hide his face away, still holding his hand tightly in his big tan one. Even his father was chuckling, shaking his head.

"Actually, little brother, we, Uchihas might be secretive, discrete and cold persons, but we know our kind. We knew. From the day you two laid eyes on each other." Sasuke watched as Itachi and his parents smiled at Naruto and himself.

"And we told you this a million time, honey. War heroes don't die alone."

 

Sasuke was covered in blood once again. But this time he was not alone. He was with his team. He had refused all the solo missions Kakashi had offered. After a long talk with Naruto and Sakura they had decided that it was for the best. Sasuke needed them. He was not ashamed to admit it. So they had walked out of the village for another mission that day. And they had stupidly fell into an ambush. He was panting hard, still fighting against three, fairly strong, opponents. He felt for his companions chakra every few seconds. Just to make sure. Sakura was doing fine. She was as stronger as ever, and Sasuke let a smirk dance on his lips as he pushed one of his enemies away with his sword.

And then he checked for Naruto. His heart dropped half a second, his face too. Giving the chance to one of his enemies to throw a kunai at him. Sasuke moved aside just in time for the kunai to brush against the skin of his chest, just above his heart. He hissed under his breath. Nothing to worry about. The cut was deep but not deadly. He focused on his own fight but still checked for Naruto's chakra level. It was low. And it scared Sasuke. He could feel his rage and Naruto's own fear. He was losing control and every time Naruto lost control, it always ended badly. Always. Sasuke let his own rage slip in his own chakra. Like a rush of adrenaline, Sasuke found in himself a new surge of power. It was only a matter of seconds until Sasuke defeated his opponents.

Panting hard, he turned around. Both his hands were resting on his sword, planted in the hard floor. His Anbu uniform was torn and his chest was exposed. And there he was. Blond and beautiful. His chakra was back to a fairly normal level, thanks to the demon fox living inside of him, probably. He was fighting his only standing enemy. But as he watched on, he could see that Naruto was almost playing, enjoying himself. Sasuke watched his lover's body push the other away in a graceful kick in the stomach. He watched the sword he had gifted him on his birthday forcing the enemy on his knees. He watched his other hand on the side glow with the blue Rasengan forming between his fingers until he pushed it through the kneeling guy. He watched with hungry eyes as Naruto smirked at his opponent, eyes bulging out in fear and realization. He watched Naruto's arms flex beautifully against his side, muscles bulging out in effort, veins appearing more voluminous. It made Sasuke swallow painfully. Naruto was such a wonder of nature. Beautiful. Powerful. And he was his. But right at this moment, Sasuke wanted to be Naruto's more than anything. He wanted Naruto to make him his. There was a burst of love and lust sounding in his chest, in his soul. He felt his own chakra flair to reach his lover, calling to him. Sasuke watched Naruto straighten himself, standing on his legs, panting, groaning in exhaustion. And for some reason, the sound resounded in his soul, sending a shiver down his spine. He watched as blue eyes dived in his own grey ones. And his breath got heavy again.

He watched as a bead of sweat rolled down on his tan exposed chest. And of course he was gorgeous. He was a war hero. And he was not going to die alone.

 

"How can you be so hot when you fight ?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the door to their shared flat. Hands were everywhere. Tongues dancing and breath mingling together. Sasuke had not been able to forget how hot Naruto had looked on the battlefield. How his heart had quickened and his body had been on fire when he saw the sweat drip down of his lover's body. How empowered and strong Naruto looked with that sword in his hand. Sasuke was so glad he had it made for him, it was perfect in his tan and strong hands. He could not wait for those strong hands to handle him.

He remembered the way his arm muscles had flex on top of the grey Anbu top, how it made his body feel hot. Too hot. Sasuke had never seen anyone looking so gracious and strong while holding a sword in his hand. He was sure, he himself looked quite charming with the Anbu attire and Kusanagi in his hand. But he was ALSO sure that it was nothing compared to Naruto. He had no doubt that Naruto was the most beautiful and the most incredible person on this earth, no matter how he was dressed or how bloody he was, or whatever he was doing.

"How can you look so hot with a sword in your hand? So powerful?"

Sasuke bit on his lover's lower lip just a tiny bit harder than he usually did. But Naruto only growled beastly in response. And Sasuke was thrown back to the fight again, and the way Naruto had growled at his enemies every time he pushed them on their knees in front of him. And suddenly Sasuke moaned at the thought of Naruto forcing him on his knees and taking power over him.

"You want to see me empowered ?"

God, that whisper. That hoarse voice. Sasuke shivered. Why did he like that so much. He was an Uchiha. He was born to be powerful and not to submit to anyone but to his country. Yet, here he was, pressed against Naruto, internally begging him to take over his body. He let Naruto push him against the wall behind him. It was painful. But Sasuke was a Shinobi from the hidden leaf, pain meant nothing for him. And pain procured by Naruto was only enjoyable. It made him crazy. It made his mind foggy, he could not think about anything else but the pleasure Naruto was giving to him, pressing his mouth on the side of his neck.

He had missed this. He had missed Naruto. Since he got out of the hospital, which had been months ago, they did not have had time to do anything together but sleep, eat and cuddle at best. They were always too tired for anything. But today, even after their fight, everything had been different. Sasuke had found it in himself to push his tiredness aside, lust taking over any state of fatigue his body had been in. Naruto had answered his more than obvious flirting with the same amount of endeavor. It was exhilarating. It was mind wreaking. It was perfect.

"You want me to take control tonight, Sasuke ? Like I did today on the battlefield ? You want me, tonight, Sasuke ?"

The Uchiha's eyes rolled back. Mind blowing. Naruto was everywhere. He could not think about anything else but those hips rolling on his, hardening him faster than ever. He grabbed those strong biceps, keeping himself grounded the best he could under his lover's power. He tried to bite back his moans, not entirely comfortable because he had never submitted completely to anyone before. Not even Naruto. But, hell, he wanted to. He wanted Naruto to push him deeper into the wall.

"Are you submitting to me tonight, Sasuke ?"

Yes. Yes, he was. He let Naruto's hands run down his sides and grab his thighs, forcing him to jump and wrap his legs around his hips. He let him push him harder against the wall, suck on his tongu and leave finger prints on his own hipbone. He net him caring them to their bedroom. He let him take all of their clothes off and throw them around the room. There was no place for anything else but for Naruto in his mind right this moment. He let him grab his wrists, trapping them in his strong hold on each sides of his head. He let him press his chest, his hips, his legs with his own body. He was hot. He has sweaty. He was aroused.

His eyes closed on their own when Naruto kissed him again, his tongue dancing in his mouth. He teeth dug in his lip when Naruto took both their erections in his big hand. He moaned loudly when Naruto descended on him, taking his hard shaft in his delicious mouth. It was so much, too much, bet never enough. It was so good, but not good enough. He wanted more. So much more.

He did not know where it came from but he turned his own body around, head down in the pillow under him, ass up in the air, only for Naruto to see. Only for Naruto to taste. Only for Naruto to touch. Only for Naruto to penetrate. He was not ashamed anymore. He was an Uchiha. He had the right to submit to his lover. Naruto was not breaking him. Naruto was pleasuring him, just like Sasuke had wanted.

He felt Naruto's breath on his entrance. Hot. Wet. Hard. His back arched more, impatient for Naruto to start something. Anything. He pushed his bottom against Naruto's mouth, feeling fingers spreading his cheeks farther apart. He grabbed the sheets under him, knuckles turning white. And finally, Naruto pushed his tongue in his hole. It did not last long. But maybe that was for the best. Because Sasuke was already on edge. He would have not last long if Naruto had decided on making it last longer than it had. He panted hard, hands trying to grab at something, anything that would keep him grounded when the slick muscle worked his insides fast.

And then there were three fingers inside of him, and sloppy kisses and bites left of his cheeks. And Sasuke was a moaning mess. He was so hot, and sweaty. He was so aroused. His erection demanded attention. But he could not bring himself to move. He did not know how to control his own body anymore. His hands and legs kept moving on their own, making Naruto's job probably difficult. But Sasuke could not help it. His face felt hot, he was pretty sure that he was drooling, a few tears had escaped his eyes, but he did not care.

"Turn around for me, Sasuke."

And he did. He let Naruto's fingers slip away from his inside, and his entrance clenched around nothing. He was so hard. And so ready. Naruto did not waste a second. He pushed inside him in one go. Sasuke's moan was loud, and long. His fingers reached somewhere above him to grab at something. And he was glad that Naruto was here to keep him from falling apart, guiding his hands to grab at Naruto's hair and neck. Maybe he pulled too hard. But the blond never complained. It only felt like a handful of seconds until Naruto snapped his hips against his own.

And Sasuke was gone. Naruto, inside of him, was doing wonders. He could not even concentrate on his blond boyfriend, only able to feel everything. Naruto moved hard and fast above him. Inside him. He grunted in his ears. Asking things that Sasuke could not hear. Saying things that Sasuke did not care about. Naruto had understood his feelings, his lust to be pushed to submit to him. Naruto was granting him his wish. Pushing deeper inside him, a hand holding his pale leg under his knee, giving him more access to his hole. The other holding himself up the best he could next to his head, leaving Sasuke's other leg to dangle on their side, flying around with each powerful trust.

"Come for me, Sasuke."

Naruto changed his angle of thrust, and Sasuke screamed out. His eyes shot open, seeing white. It had only taken that one trust for Sasuke to come undone. It had taken Sasuke to come undone for Naruto to finally moan in his ear, and pump himself rapidly to oblivion inside his lover. And then there was nothing. Sasuke continued seeing white for a long time. He had come so hard. Harder than he ever had before. And for the first in his life Sasuke saw black after his orgasm.

 

His eyes fluttered open in the dimly lit room. His body was pressed against another body that could only be Naruto's. He did not feel sticky, or sweaty, he did not feel dirty. He felt sore, but calm, relaxed, happy. He closed his eyes again, rolling around his his lover's embrace, nuzzling the tan neck in front of him.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled, tears forming without his consent at the corner of his eyes.

He was a war hero. He would not die alone. Not with Naruto standing next to him.

"I love you."


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I kind of posted the chapter without a title or my note... Sorry ...   
> So.. This one is kind of long... I got a bit carried away. But I hope you guys will like it !   
> Enjoy <3

"Thanks for taking me in Sasuke."

Naruto made his way in the small flat, his worn out duffel bag hanging from his shoulder heavy and overloaded. He tried to not look Sasuke in the eyes, hiding his red puffy eyes under the bangs falling, too long over his blond lashes. He did not want Sasuke to see his face yet. He did not mean to disrespect his host. He just did not want Sasuke to see how weak he was. But who was he fooling ? Sasuke was his friend. His best friend. He could not hide anything from him. He exhaled, unable to keep his breath from shaking. In fact, his whole body was still shaking, throbbing in pain and fear. He tried to control his fingers aching from the blood rush. He bit on his fingers instead, digging his teeth maybe too deep. But any pain was better than the one he had inflicted on himself for the past year. But even so, even there, in the safety of Sasuke's home and his warmth he could not completely calm down. . It was calm, and everything like Naruto remembered it to be. He liked Sasuke's home. It was a shame that he had not been able to visit in months. Or was it a year. Maybe a year. All he knew was that Sasuke had been surprised when he had called him that night. So it must have been a really long time. He had missed Sasuke. He really had. There was no day he had not thought about him since he left. But he was finally here. He looked at his friend through his dirty blond hair. The flat was dark. For whatever reason, no light was turned on. Was Sasuke watching a movie ? Was he asleep ? No. Sasuke had said that he had been awake, and had asked Naruto if he needed him to come and pick him up. Naruto had refused. He needed to walk. Fresh air. In the open. He needed it. It took him almost an hour to find his way back to Sasuke's apartment. And he was shivering cold when he got there. He was shaking, but he felt relieved.

He let Sasuke tell him where to put his shoes and his things. He then brought Naruto to the kitchen where he finally turned a light on. And finally. Finally the gasp he knew would come, left Sasuke's mouth. Naruto exhaled. He knew what he looked like. Well, not exactly. At least he had a hunch. He could feel his cheeks throbbing, the blood that had started drying on his face, down his neck, now that it had finally stopped flowing. He could feel the way his skin was teared apart on either sides of his face. It was painful. But not as painful as his broken mind. His broken soul. Truly, it was a wonder how he could still speak after spending so many weeks in silence. His voice was hoarse from the lack of practice and the cold, and the tears and the pain. But he had managed to speak just fine. The sound of his voice was foreign to him. But he had almost cried when hearing himself again. He had been such a talker before. He wondered how he could still breath in fresh oxygen after spending so many months locked up in that flat. He wondered how he could still stand opening his eyes in the daylight when he had only seen the dark artificial light of his previous location for so many hours. How could he survive in the real world when he had lived in his fake reality for so long. How would he be able to even look at Sasuke after being off the radar for so long. What did Sasuke think of him now ? He shook his head, and his thoughts away. He needed to get his mind straight. He focused his attention back on his friend. And finally looked at Sasuke.

His friend who was standing closer that he thought. Maybe he had walked up to him when Naruto had spaced out. He almost gasped as Sasuke walked even closer, leaving no personal space between them. Naruto started panicking but forced himself to look at his friend. Sasuke looked frightened. He looked.. Something. And that was more than he thought he would see. He remembered his friend taking pride in hiding his feelings. In being able to keep his face blank of all feelings and expressions. He remembered how Sasuke never let anyone see any emotions on his face. He remembered how it was that emotionless face that he had like so much at first. That had intrigued him. That had made him want to talk to him. To be friends with him. To get to know him. It was that blank face that made him want to be friends with him in the first place. He liked that blank face so much. They had even made a game out of it. If Naruto ever managed to make Sasuke let his guard down, and let any kind of feelings show on his face, Naruto was free to ask Sasuke any favor. And so, seeing that pained, surprised look on his face came as a shock. But Naruto could only imagine the shock of his friend. What had he been thinking ? Had Sasuke thought about him at all this past year ? Naruto almost crawled into a corner. He did not want Sasuke to look at him like that, almost as if he did not know who he was anymore. He did not want Sasuke to look at him with this pain in his eyes. He only liked Sasuke smiling. He only liked Sasuke the way he had left him. As his best friend. Always complaining about him. But always smiling only for him to see. So no. He was not ready to see that look in Sasuke's eyes, like Sasuke did not know him anymore. He turned around. Ready to run out. Without his shoes on if he must. He almost cried again. He was too weak still. Too weak to be with other people. Too weak to face the world. Too weak to face nothing. Too weak to face life. He knew he should have never come here. He should have never called Sasuke. Sasuke should have never let him come to him in the first place.

"Naruto." The blond's eyes closed. Tears just at the corner of his blue eyes, threatening to fall harder than ever. He tried to will them away. The cuts on his cheeks already stung so much, he did not want anymore salt to burn them harder.

Sasuke grabbed his hand just as he started walking away. He pulled Naruto closer, watched him, his face, his cheeks. He pulled Naruto to the bathroom where he made sure he would not look at himself in the mirror and turned the shower on, hot, for Naruto. He stayed in the bathroom but let him have his intimacy by turning around. When he was sure Naruto was under the shower he went to fetch him some clothes. A pair of warm sweats and a big AC/DC t-shirt. Naruto washed his face the best he could without being able to watch what he was cleaning off. His cheeks were stinging. Burned even. He was tired, and in pain, but he made sure to wash his old life away the best he could. He spent a lot of time under the steaming water. His skin was pink when he got out. Because of the heat. Because of the scrubbing. But he needed to get rid of his mistakes. Sasuke did not comment on the amount of time the water wet running. He did not want to bother Sasuke more than he already had. More than he still was. He just wanted to feel safe that night and then he would leave Sasuke alone.

Only when he was dressed again did Sasuke finally turned around. He grabbed his hand again, and dragged him back to the kitchen where he sat him, opening a white box. He stood in front of him, tall, proud, as any Uchiha. Naruto looked up to him. Eyes so blue in the dark light of his friend's flat. He tried to tear his eyes away from Sasuke's. In vain. These black eyes. Naruto had always liked them. They were so penetrating. So deep. Sometimes it felt like he could escape the world when he looked in those eyes. And suddenly Naruto was pulled back to the real world. Sasuke turned to the box on the table, taking out everything he needed to care for Naruto's cuts. It was stinging again. But Sasuke was gentle and soft as he treated the wounds. He watched at his pale skin as he let Sasuke dab softly the healing cream into the cuts. It was cold, and felt nice against his burning skin. Sasuke was handsome. Naruto felt his old feelings for his best friend coming back to him. He knew he was vulnerable. But he could not help feeling safe with Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke always made him feel safe. He always took care of him, and never asked questions. Naruto was so unfair to him. Sasuke deserved an explanation. He deserved to know what had happened to him. Fingers brushed under his eyes. He looked again at Sasuke. He had a soft, sad smile on his face.

"Don't cry. You're safe now."

Was he crying ? He had not noticed. But he was, crying. He watched, through his tears as Sasuke tried to smile genuinely. Sasuke was just so kind to him, and he did not deserve any of it. He had the urge to tell Sasuke everything. He wanted to tell him so bad. He wanted him to know what happened to him. He should have never left. That day. Sasuke had told him to stay. That day, Sasuke had told him to stay away from him, that he believed he would be better off alone. But Naruto did not listen. He wanted to get away from Sasuke. Away from his feelings for his best friend. And he found comfort in Kabuto. And thought he could love him and forget about Sasuke. He felt pathetic. He should have listened to all of his friends when they asked him to reconsider. He should have listened, and stay. He could have forgotten Sasuke on his own instead of running away with another man and regretting it almost immediately.

"Do you want to talk ?" Naruto blinked a few times.

He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell Sasuke. But could he ? He was already so weak, and Sasuke could already see his weakness, his despair, and already knew what had happened. He did not need Naruto to tell him. But Sasuke knew. Sasuke knew he should let Naruto tell him everything. Sasuke deserved to know everything. He felt tears running down his cheeks again, burning his wounds. He tried to control his sobbing. In vain. He let Sasuke walk him to the sofa where they both sat next to each other, and where Naruto leaned on his friend's shoulder. He cried for what felt like hours. He cried so much. He could not breath. He could not think. He had been holding in so many feelings, so many thoughts. He was letting it all out, at last. And even if he was not talking. Even if he was not listening. It felt good. Liberating. He was finally able to think for himself. He was finally able to act like himself again. Sasuke's hold on him was strong. Comforting. For the first time in months he felt relieved and warm. He had not felt warm in so long. He smiled between two sobs and brought Sasuke closer to him. His friend let him do as he pleased.

The blond tried to forget the guilt eating him from inside, telling him to get away from his best friend, that he did not deserve someone as good as the Uchiha. But he felt so good in those arms. He let himself drift off to sleep in the comfort of his friend, tears still falling from his eyes as exhaustion took over his pain and sadness.

 

He woke up a few hours later, stretched on the sofa. He did not open his eyes immediately. He probably looked like hell anyway. He could feel something sticking on the cheek he was laying on. Bandage. Sasuke had probably thought it best to bandage his cheek so he could rest without irritating his wounds more than necessary. Naruto smiled. As he woke up he could see through his lids that the room was not as dark as before. Sasuke had turned on a light somewhere. It was faint and soft. It was warm. Naruto sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep. He felt warm. A blanket had been thrown over his body when he was sleeping. He heard a page turning above his head. Sasuke. He was laying on his lap, comforting, warm, warmer. He almost cried again. He did not deserve to be treated so nicely. He never meant to hurt anyone, and he had a hunch that he ended up hurting Sasuke more than he ever thought he would even by just being his friend. He still snuggled closer to the sweet warm of Sasuke's thighs. He wanted to be selfish just a little while longer. Only a little. He would get out of Sasuke's life in no time. But now was not the time. It was still night time. As much as he wanted to leave Sasuke alone, he was scared to get out in the night. He would be only selfish a few more hours. And then he would leave again and let Sasuke get back to his life without Naruto.

"Do you want to go to bed ?" Sasuke's voice was heavy with sleep. He should not have let Naruto sleep on his knees. He should have gone to bed himself.

Naruto sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He was not feeling like sleeping anymore. As a matter of fact, he was ready to talk. He just did not want to be a bother to Sasuke, so late in the night, or early in the morning. He looked around, trying to take a glimpse at the time.

"It's 4 am, Naruto."

The blond turned his head back to watch his friend smile tiredly at him. He looked so beautiful, his hand was supporting his pale face, one side of his hair falling over his face. Naruto had the urge to push the hair away, to look into his black eyes. They were so beautiful. So deep. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze away. He looked around Sasuke's flat again. It had not changed. Not one bit. He could still see the picture of them two in the frame they had bought in that tourist shop in Paris where they went on vacation. They were drunk and Sasuke had told Naruto that he wanted to frame that picture of their graduation day because Naruto looked so bright and he looked so cold himself and that the picture represented them two so well, he thought it was the best. And because these were their first time going on vacation together. Naruto smiled at the memory. The good memory. He got up and stretched his arms above his head. He felt the tee roll up on his hip and fixed it before throwing a quick side glance at his friend.

"Actually, no, I'm just going to read or something. Catch up with the world."

His voice was hoarse with sleep. He cringed at his own comment. He almost wanted to cry. He wanted it to be a joke. But it was not, and he had missed so much. How was Sansa doing in Game of Thrones ? How many books did Stephen write ? Are they finally did a good movie based on Eragon ? He was lost in this world. In this reality. His life had stopped a year ago. And in a life time, what was a year, really ? But it felt like such a long time now. Too long. He wanted to know everything. And he missed reading so much. He wanted to catch up on his reading. He missed the words dancing in his head, and the scent of the books so much, the weight of the pages between his fingers. He missed creating his own world in his head, and forgetting about the horrors in the outside world. He liked the fake horror though. He liked torturing his mind. He liked forcing himself to see the words. He missed it all.

"Naruto."

He turned around again, midway on his way to the kitchen where he wanted to make himself something hot to drink. Sasuke was standing again. He walked up to the blond, cold and incredibly attractive. Naruto gasped. He needed to get away from Sasuke. This was dangerous and he was vulnerable. He looked up at the slightly taller man in front of him, aware of his own uneven breath. An alarm rang in his head, ringing so loud, telling him to get away, and to bow in respect. To keep his mouth shut and obey. To shut himself from the world again. Naruto forced himself to breath deeply. He was safe now. This was Sasuke. His best friend who never did anything but protect him and love him. Sasuke would never hurt him. He kept his eyes in the black ones, swallowed. Sasuke smelled nice. Maybe too nice.

"Talk to me."

Of course he would ask. And really Naruto should have started talking. Sasuke deserved it. He knew it. He wanted to tell him. He wanted Sasuke to know everything and he wanted the Uchiha to comfort him after that. He truly did not want to be alone. And Sasuke had never let him down. But he was a stranger to Sasuke now. Sasuke did not know him now. He did not know this Naruto. Sasuke had probably already guessed what had happened to his cheeks. He had probably guessed the whole story. But he also knew Naruto well enough to know that he was always honest and needed to talk about things. At least that was what old Naruto would have needed. Was it what the new, broken Naruto needed to do though ? He stared into Sasuke's eyes, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to know what Sasuke thought. He wanted to know if Sasuke was angry at him, or at Kabuto. If he wanted to punch him. If he wanted to cry with him. But Sasuke did not say anything. Naruto almost asked him to hug him again. He wanted to feel Sasuke against him, protecting him. He really needed any sort of human contact that was not aggressive at this point. And Sasuke, even when being intimidating, was always soft and protective of Naruto. Even now, standing so close to him, tall and proud, he was only asking Naruto to open, himself letting show his own pain for Naruto to see, telling him, silently, that he was fine with the blond finding out about his own suffering, and that he could trust him. Naruto did not need Sasuke to be like that with him. Naruto knew he could trust Sasuke. Naruto needed to trust Sasuke.

He tried to breath, and to look away, to hide his face under his hair, but Sasuke caught his chin between two soft fingers, making him look up again. And Naruto started crying again. He cried. He sobbed. He whimpered. He felt so weak and pathetic. And so he did not try hiding his feelings again. He threw his arms around Sasuke and brought him close. He cried in his neck, soaking the other's hoodie. He felt relieved in feeling Sasuke holding him just as tightly, arms secured around his waist. He felt warm lips on top of his head. He heard murmured words in his ears. And he cried so much. He could not stop. He did not know if he felt more relieved of being out of his stupid situation, or if he felt more scared of Kabuto finding him again. Sasuke pushed him gently away after a few minutes, and guided him to the bedroom by grabbing his hand. Naruto let him pull the covers over the both of them, holding him close. He wanted to talk but it was not until that moment that he was aware of how exhausted he was. Mentally. Physically. His face hurt. His whole body was sore.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Please, don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. And you're safe now. Just talk to me."

Naruto stayed silent again. He was trying to find where to start. He did not know how to tell Sasuke everything there was to talk about. It was so hard. And he felt sorry for himself. For being so pathetic because he could not even stand up for himself against his abusive boyfriend. Because he could not even talk anymore when he had been the most annoying chatter box before. He chuckled, pained, frustrated. But took a deep breath, anyway. Ready to talk. Ready to pour his heart out. And tell his story.

"Sasuke, I don't even know how.. I don't know where to begin."

His voice was only a whisper. His friend stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. Naruto could feel his dark eyes on him.

"I think a week after he brought me to his flat, he started locking the door behind him."

"So soon ? Why didn't you run away then ?" Naruto could hear the cold rage in his friend's voice. He brought his knees closer to himself before Sasuke apologized.

The question did not surprise him though. It seemed like the thing to do. But his nick-name was not "Dobe" for no reason.

"I don't know. I did not really think any of it. He had lived alone for so long. He was used to locking the door behind him, that's what I told myself."

"Did you have your own set of keys ?"

"No."

He did not. And maybe that should have been alarming. But again. Naruto was an idiot. A trusting idiot.

"Kabuto seemed to love me, I didn't question his actions. But when I asked him why he would not give me my own key to the flat, he only smiled and told me to go watch TV."

"Naruto..."

Naruto knew he sounded stupid. Who would have stayed in his place ? Who would have let that guy sequester them after only a week ?

"I know, I know. I should have known, but I never went out of the apartment anyway. I spent my days reading, watching shows and listening to music. Sometimes texted you or the guys. I didn't think any of it Sasuke."

Sasuke squeezed his hand under the covers. Naruto had not even noticed his own breath shaking. He squeezed back, thanking his friend silently, before continuing. He needed to get to the end of his story.

"I spent two months maybe three, I don't really know but I read so much, I had not even noticed how much time had passed really because Kabuto drowned me in lies and books and shows. I was so stupid really."

Sasuke did not say anything at that but Naruto could hear him agreeing. He was crying and almost screaming, at his own stupidity. At his own naivety. He was so stupid. He was an idiot. But he was an idiot who needed to go on. He took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. Words pouring out of his mouth now.

"And then he took my phone away. That's the first time I told him I would leave if he did not give it back. And that's the first time his fist..."

Naruto could not continue. He could not finish his sentence. He did not want to. It made it all the more real. And he did not want it to be real. But it was, and he was finally free but he did not want it to be so real. So true and to relive everything.

"And then it got worse. He took my books, the television, everything. Saying the world was too violent for a pretty doll like me."

A pretty doll. That was all Naruto had been to the guy. An object. That made him cry again.

"I tried running away. I did, Sasuke."

He was pressed against a warm chest, fingers tangled in soft fabric, almost ripping it apart.

"But I- It only got WORSE every time !"

"I know. I know, Naruto."

Sasuke let him cry out. Until his sobs calmed again. Just slightly so he could talk again.

"I just shut down my emotions after that. I shut down my brain. I did not know what day it was anymore. I didn't know the time. I occupied myself by making diner and cleaning around the house. Work out sometimes. But I think my brain just shut down for a few months. I don't know I just never thought I could escape him you know."

He took a deep breath. His mouth felt dry after talking so much after so many months.

"I didn't talk to Kabuto and he didn't mind it. He called me Doll a lot, and several nights a week he would lay in bed with me and have his way. I tried to make him stop at first, but then I just didn't..."

He willed his tears away again. It was so hard to think about his time with Kabuto. It was all blurry in his mind but he could still vividly see some scenes playing. And these ones were probably some of the most unpleasant he had. He heard Sasuke grit his teeth beside him, tightening his hold. His face instinctively found the crook of Sasuke's neck. He smelled so nice.

"I remember it so well." He whispered.

It was silent after that. He knew that Sasuke was keeping everything inside of him because Naruto was not done talking. But the blond needed a few minutes to collect himself. He almost did not know how to think anymore. It did not make sense but his mind was just all over the place. He could not focus on one thing at a time. He felt out of place, as if he was in one of his nightmare again. The only thing keeping him grounded was Sasuke. Sasuke and his strong arms. Sasuke and his comforting scent. He liked it here. In those arms.

"I found my phone only yesterday when cleaning the flat." Was what he said after minutes of silence. "I was lucky because he probably moved it around everyday so I wouldn't find it. And when i had it in my hands, after all these months. I just started at it. I almost put it back where it was but then I started remembering things. The guys, Sakura, my parents. You. And I started crying. I hadn't felt anything in so long. And I remembered your number, so I started repeating it in my head. I didn't want to take the chance to lose my mind again. I repeated it. Again. And again."

And it was true. Sasuke's number was the only one he had been able to remember. If someone asked he could not even give his own. But Sasuke's was engraved in his mind. He chanted the digits in his head all day, all night and today until he was finally able to call him.

"I don't know why I didn't try running away yesterday. But my bag was ready. And I had the perfect plan. Kabuto would come home, and when we were in bed I would wait for him to fall asleep. Then I would sneak out. But turns out I didn't know exactly what Kabuto sounded like when asleep." the words were bitter in his mouth. A nervous chuckle left his lips and Sasuke groaned somewhere in his hair.

"And then ?" He asked when Naruto did not start talking again.

"He had a knife when he caught me at the door. He managed to pin me on the floor and did that. Saying that I was a sneaky fox and that I needed to be punished."

He felt a hand brush against his cheeks, brushing the tears away. He smiled, thankful, even if Sasuke could not see him. He was sure that he could still feel it.

"How did you escape ?" It was just a whisper near his ear, almost on his cheek. It made him shiver. He could hear the concern in Sasuke's voice.

"He was looking proudly at his work and I just had to push him. I don't think that he thought I could go against him after that. His head kind of fell against the coffee table and he lost consciousness. I just ran out. I called you when I was a few blocks away."

There was no sound after that. Naruto was anxiously waiting for Sasuke to say something. He was waiting for Sasuke to start yelling. To start talking. Punching. He just wanted him to react. He gripped his shirt tighter. He could only hear his own heart pumping too much blood in his ears. The silence. The wait. It was distressing.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

There it was. The coldness only Uchihas could snake in the voice. The seriousness that came with their name. His tone was deadly. Naruto shivered again. He felt kind of scared. Sasuke would never hurt him but he knew how serious this family was about protecting their own. And Naruto had heard Sasuke tell him many times that he was part of his family and that he vowed to protect him. It was sweet, and one of the many things that made Naruto fall in love with Sasuke all over again at the time. He did not know if Sasuke still considered him family, but if he did, he did not want Sasuke to talk like that. It scared him. He just wanted Sasuke to be warm. Like he always was to him, in his own cold way, if that made any sense.

"He made me break my vow to you." It was only a whisper again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, pushing him away slightly in the process. It was too dark and he could not see a lot. But Sasuke's pale skin stood out in the dark, and Naruto knew just where to put his hand when he raised it. It fell softly on a cheek, warm and humid. He kept his gasp to himself, knowing his friend did not like people to know about his personal feelings. But a hand grabbed his, and pressing it harder on the wet skin.

"It's my fault I went with him." He said.

He did not want Sasuke to feel guilty about something he had done to himself. It was no one's fault but his own. He thought it best to run away from his life, problems and feelings.

"I should have told you to stay."

"You did."

"Then I should have fought harder !"

Was that what Sasuke thought ? That he had let it happen ? That Naruto was in this situation because he had not fought harder for him to stay ? Naruto almost laughed, bitterly. If only Sasuke knew why he had left. In his opinion, Sasuke had fought too hard. He almost had Naruto staying. The blond was weak for his best friend and if Sasuke had asked him to stay one more time he would have. Even if he was the reason why he had ran away in the first place. He was in love with his best friend and his best friend did not love him back. It was pathetic but it had seemed like the only valuable solution at the time. Again ; Naruto was stupid.

"Sasuke, I chose to go with him, it had..."

"Why did you leave then ?"

Naruto was rolled on his back by two strong arms, Sasuke's face so close to his. A strand of hair was tickling him under his right eye. He was only inches above him. Naruto could almost taste his breath. He was feeling too hot. And it was too much. He had only gotten out of his robotic mode yesterday and feelings were not an easy task. He was not ready to answer this question though. Not after spending so many years hiding it, keeping the truth to himself. He closed his eyes. And exhaled through his nose.

"I'm tired."

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto would be offended if he had not expected it. Sasuke had not changed after a year it seemed. He was still the same cold, sarcastic, competitive Uchiha. Naruto could feel it in his bones.

"Don't try escaping this. Talk to me."

There it was again. That phrase. Sasuke wanted Naruto to talk to him, but could he ? Would he be able to handle the truth if he ever told him ? He did not want to lose Sasuke, not after finding him again after such a long time. He had missed him. And he was not ready to give him up.

"I'm not."

"You are."

They could have been childish again. They always were. But this was so serious. He knew it was. And Sasuke was not joking one bit. He wanted to know why Naruto had left. And he was going to get his answer. Just.. Not that night. Naruto pulled Sasuke down, hugging him close.

"Please... Not tonight."

He heard the dark haired man breath loudly, arms sneaking around him to hold him close again.

"Sleep. But I'm not forgetting about this."

Naruto only nodded, eyes already closing in exhaustion. He knew Sasuke was not going to leave him alone. But now was not the time. He let his friend slip back next to him, arms still secure around him. And he finally let sleep take over him again, ending his strange night in an awkward silence and numbness.

 

"You're not leaving."

Naruto stood dumbfounded behind his friend. Sasuke was not even looking at him. His tone was cold and final. Naruto did not know what to say or what to think. He had thought that Sasuke would have wanted him out as soon as he was done with explaining his situation. They had been best friends. But were they still ? Truly ? So much time had passed since then, could they even call themselves friends ? Naruto could not tell. And it did not help that he had spent a year away from him. Sure Sasuke had been sweet to him yesterday, and held him in his arms through the night and had let him soak his clothes in tears and snot, Naruto guessed that was what friends did for each other. He just did not know anymore. He did not know how to be a friend or what a friend was like. He remembered Sasuke acting like he had yesterday before, but after a year, Sasuke acting the same, did it meant that they were still friends ? Naruto sat back down on the chair where he had just finished his breakfast. He watched Sasuke move around the kitchen, cleaning after them. Naruto felt bad, because he should have helped. He should have been the one to get up early and make them breakfast. He should have been the one washing the dishes now. But he was just sitting there, trying to convince Sasuke that he should leave. Because that was the thing to do. He wanted Sasuke to be happy and to have his life back, without Naruto being a bother. He was contemplating his next move very carefully when Sasuke finally turned around.

"Naruto."

The blond gasped. Sasuke had a way to say his name. It made him feel so weak. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Naruto was trying to find something to say. He wanted Sasuke to understand why he could not stay. He wanted to stay. With Sasuke. But he could not. He wanted Sasuke to have his life back and be happy.

"Sasuke." He exhaled, looking down at his lap. "I can't stay. You have your life. And I'm a mess. I don't-"

"Naruto." Again with his name. He was pretty sure Sasuke knew what effect it had on him. Naruto shivered on the chair, and shook the feeling out of his system. He needed to stand up for himself.

"Sasuke, stop."

"I want you to stay with me. I want to help you. And I'm not losing you another time. So you're staying here, until I am the one kicking you out and we're catching up on everything you missed. I need to distract myself if you don't want me to find that shit bag and kill him."

Naruto watched as his friends walked back in the living room where he plopped on the sofa. The blond sighed. He went to sit next to Sasuke and took the remote control from him, turning the television back off. Sasuke did not contest his move. He did not look at him. He did not move. But Naruto could feel him fuming beside him.

"Sasuke.."

"No, Naruto. You listen to me now. I want you so badly to report that fucker to the police. He sequestered you, he raped you, he took advantage of you, and- God Naruto, I missed you so much, I should have never let you leave."

Naruto was at a loss of words. He knew Sasuke was angry, he just did not know how angry he was. He had not realized that Sasuke could miss him. But now, now he knew and it made him feel proud, and relieved that someone had missed him. That Sasuke had missed him. He started crying again. He told himself to get used to it. He would be crying a lot for some time. Sasuke brought him close again. And Naruto let him.

"I'm sorry I left." Naruto sobbed.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Sasuke whispered.

"I should have listened to you." The blond pulled away, watching as Sasuke's onyx eyes searched his blue ones.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

His face was cradled by gentle fingers. He knew they were soft, even if he could not feel them on the bandages covering his cheeks. He still had not looked at himself, he was not sure he was ready to see his face mutilated. He looked at Sasuke again. He looked so pained. Sad. Naruto could see him sharing his own pain and sadness. Naruto had never seen Sasuke so vulnerable before. He wanted to take his pain away.

"Naruto, be selfish. You need someone to rely on. Let it be me. I know you. I can take care of you. If you need something you only need to ask. Be selfish and stay here. Let me take care of you."

Sasuke brought their foreheads together. Maybe he was right. Maybe Naruto should be selfish. Just this once. Guilt clawed at his heart. If he stayed he would be taking advantage of his situation to stay close to Sasuke, and let his feelings bloom again. But if he left, he did not know where to go, he did not know how to face reality and he would probably lose himself for good. So maybe he should stay. Maybe he should stay and let Sasuke take care of him.

"What about work ?" He asked dumbly.

"I'll have Itachi take care of you when I'm not around. I'm the boss, I can work from here." Sasuke's breath felt hot on his skin. It made Naruto want to bring him closer.

"What about when you and Itachi need to be at the company ?" He whispered.

"You'll come with us. I won't let you out of my sight again." Naruto sobbed again. Sasuke was too kind for his own good.

"What about the money ?" Naruto asked. He could not get a job. At least not yet, and he did not have any qualifications.

"I don't need money. You know that. But if it makes you feel better, I'll let you assist me."

Naruto only cried harder. He still felt sore and his whole body was in pain, exhausted. He gave in again, and fell asleep, crying, but smiling. Sasuke..

 

Naruto woke up hearing two deep voices whispering. He felt better. His face felt clean and his eyes did not feel as puffy as he had thought they would. He smiled. Maybe Sasuke had taken care of him again.

"He's traumatized, 'Tachi. He flinshes all the time. He cries so much. He did not even eat that well." Naruto's eyes brows creased.

"Sasuke. We need to call the police." Itachi was here.

Naruto almost ran away. He had been ready to see Sasuke. He had wanted to see Sasuke. He was the only one he thought about when he got out of that apartment. And he had not thought about even seeing anyone else since then. Itachi been here made him feel uneasy and scared. He brought his knees closer to himself, willing the tears away. It was just Itachi. It was just Itachi. Sasuke's brother. He was family. He would never hurt him. Sasuke would never let anybody hurt him. He tried. So hard. But his face contorted. He felt a scream building in his throat. He squirmed on the sofa, not able to contain it. He felt it push through his lips, eyes still shut. He screamed. He screamed. And there was nothing else but his scream.

He woke up to the voices again, this time much closer. Fingers were running through his hair softly. He felt calm again. There was another hand holding onto his. It was warm and soft, and he knew it was Sasuke's. He let his eyes flutter open, vision blurry at first, becoming more clear as he gazed at his best friend.

"Sasuke.." He whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling ?" The younger Uchiha asked.

Naruto felt at ease. He closed his eyes again, and let Sasuke tell him what had happened. He had started screaming, it lasted a few seconds and as soon as Itachi and him had reached him, Naruto had fell unconscious.

Itachi. Naruto looked at Sasuke's hands. One was holding his hand. The other was resting on his waist. This could only mean..

Eyes grew in shock and horror. Why did he feel so scared of Itachi ? Sasuke blinked as Naruto started panicking. He looked above Naruto, slightly the the side where Itachi's head was probably situated. The hand in Naruto's hair stopped at once. The blond's breath heavied, loudly. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Naruto."

That was not Sasuke's voice. His body started trembling. He was pulled up, sitting up straight. His eyes remained closed. Horrified. He brought his knees closer to himself, in instinctive defense. A big hand rested gently on his head. And his eyes opened in shock, not looking at anything particularly, but he could see the long hair falling in a pony tail in the middle of the large torso in front of him. There was a white neat shirt under the hair. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand squeeze his tightly. The hand on his head moved to his jaw, gently lifting his head to face front. Naruto's eyes came in contact with grey pupils. There was a kind smile on Itachi's face, and Naruto's heart slowed slightly. Itachi remained still as Naruto searched any kind of danger on his face. Naruto's heart knew there was no danger. But his mind was alarmed. He had spent hours with Itachi, enough time for Itachi to consider him family, a brother as he had once told him. Naruto loved Itachi too. Sasuke and him were his only family. Naruto forced himself to move. Itachi would never hurt him. He willed his hand out of Sasuke's grasp, lifting it until he was touching Itachi's face. As soon as their skin came in contact, Itachi's smile only grew, sending Naruto into a sobbing mess again. How could he ever forget about Itachi's kindness ? How could he ever forget Itachi's love for him ?

"Itachi..." He sobbed.

"Hey, Blondie"

Arms found his back, his own reaching around the neck in front of him. He cried a lot again. Itachi was reassuring, patting his back and telling him that he would be fine. Sasuke had a hand on his knee, squeezing gently, just to tell him that he was still there. Watching over him. It made him feel warm. He liked feeling warm, and important. He liked feeling.

"Naruto. I know you don't-"

"No I don't, Itachi. I want to forget about it."

Naruto pulled away from him, standing up.

"Blondie, this is not only about you. He could do this to someone else. He probably already has."

Naruto stopped at that. Itachi was right. He did not want to go through with taking legal actions, he wanted to forget about it, because it would take too long and Kabuto was probably not going to get anything for it. But maybe he should. He watched Sasuke get up, taking his hand. Naruto was not going to complain, but Sasuke was being very physical. He usually kept his hands to himself in public, leaving Naruto to be the one to initiate any skin ship.

"Naruto, whatever you decide, we'll support you. If you decide to report him, Itachi and I could probably use our influence to make it private, and hide you from the media." Naruto did not need to think about his answer and he looked in Sasuke's eyes.

"I need to think about it." It came out hoarse and shaky, but confident.

"Of course. Call me when you're ready. Sasuke, don't come to the office for now. I'll send you everything you need to know and you can work from here. Take care of Naruto." Itachi's vice was just like Naruto remembered it to be. Cold and bossy. It almost made Naruto smile. Until his eyes found his. "You, rest. Take care of yourself. Call your friends. And do what you do best. Be honest."

With a last hug to the blond and a hand on his brother's shoulder, Itachi left. Naruto did not know what to say anymore. He did not know what he wanted. All he knew was that he was exhausted. He wanted Sasuke to talk to him. Hearing his voice made him calm. It relaxed him. He wanted to ask Sasuke to talk. He wanted his arms around him. His eyes closed. And at that moment, he knew he was going to report Kabuto. For himself. And for all the other Naruto's out there.

 

"You did great. I think the jury was very moved. Also I think making Shino and Sai going on the stand was a great move. They don't know you that much, and still described you just like your other close friends did. We did everything we could. I'll see you in two weeks for the verdict."

Naruto thanked his attorney. He gave a genuine smile before turning around only to see Sasuke and Itachi walking up to him. They both looked deadly handsome in their suits. Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's. Seven months after founding himself living with Sasuke, his feelings for the younger Uchiha only grew. Sasuke had been the perfect best friend and the perfect boyfriend material Naruto already knew he was. They were still sleeping in the same bed, Sasuke never let Naruto sleep elsewhere, saying that he was still having nightmares and he did not want to have to get out of bed. Naruto smiled every time he came up the excuse. Sasuke had missed him so much that he did not find it a bother to not even be able to masturbate in seven months in his own bed. Naruto shook the image out of his mind. He was walking on a mine field. His libido had woken up a few weeks ago, and his innocent, buried feelings, became suddenly very much alive and primary. Naruto wanted Sasuke. He lowered his gaze, red dusting his cheeks shamefully.

"Diner ?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha brothers. They both were harboring smiles, satisfied with today's audience. "I think, you deserve it more than anyone. Today went very well." Things were often left unspoken between them. But Naruto heard it anyway. Their smiles said it all. The bastard was going to jail. Naruto kind of knew the brothers had pulled strings thanks to their recognition, but he had let them. They were only looking out for him and Naruto had to admit it ; after a year being locked away and only being able to survive, he was liking the attention. He nodded once. And they all got in Itachi's car.

"Isn't this place too fancy ?" Naruto looked around nervously. People were looking at him. Well, actually they were looking at his scars. He could tell. He was used to it by now. The six marks on his cheeks were a daily reminder to his past misfortune. His past mistakes. His past life. Itachi said it kind of suited him, that he looked even more cheeky than before. Sasuke simply said he looked handsome no matter what. He more than often ran his thumb on the deepest of them, the one in middle of his right cheek. Naruto like Sasuke's thumb on them. As for Naurto himself, he only tried to ignore them.

"This was the last day of the trial, I think you deserve fancy." Itachi simply said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the smirk growing on the older Uchiha. They were guided inside the restaurant by a pretty waitress who kept glancing at the brothers to a secluded area. Of course. Naruto scoffed. Uchihas. Just before they entered the room Sasuke turned around and grabbed his hand. Naruto blinked a few times, more confused than ever. If he did not know better, he would have said that Sasuke looked excited. Before he had time to react, he was pulled inside the room, surrounded by all his friends. People were shouting "Surprise" in his ears. Hugs were given, laughs were heard and Naruto smiled, laughed with them. He was happy. After seven months they were finally able to see the end of this story. Naruto was ready to move on. He hoped the jury would come to a fair decision regarding his case. Kabuto deserved to be locked up. For the wrongs he did to him.

Sasuke stayed with him through the entire diner. Naruto did not think he had seen the Uchiha brothers smile so much before. Sasuke's hand was always holding his, or resting on his knee, or on the small of his back, sometimes even around his waist. Naruto felt safe next to him. He maybe leaned his head on that strong shoulder more than intended, and might have seen his friends look, knowingly smirking in their direction. But Sasuke had been sending signals for weeks now, and Naruto was just a man in love. Also, he might have been cut from the word for one year, but he knew his best friend. He knew how he acted when he was interested in someone. And Sasuke was definitely interested in him.

It was Sasuke who suggested they left first. It was embarrassing because they had to ask Itachi to bring them home since he had been the one driving them here in the first place. And Itachi had been engrossed in a conversation with Shisui and Izumi, and to be honest Naruto could not decide in which he was more interested. But Sasuke did not care. He ignored the conversation and the look Itachi sent him and demanded of his big brother to be brought home. Naruto swore he heard Sasuke chuckled when Itachi sighed and bid his goodbyes to the man and the woman, hands on their knees. No. Naruto really could not tell which one Itachi wanted. It took them more than fifteen minutes to say their goodbyes. People had decided to drop a lot of sex innuendoes on them. And while Naruto had been very embarrassed, Sasuke had laughed. Sasuke. Laughed. In front of other people than his brother and Naruto. Naruto really thought he was in a dream then. The drive home was silent. The blond thanked the older Uchiha for everything, and Itachi even gave him a hug just before he got out of the car.

"Have fun you two. And remember. Stay safe. Even inside." And Uchiha Itachi winked at them.

Both of them did not move for a while. Looking in the direction where Itachi's car had disapeared.

"Did your brother just just told us to have protected sex ?" Naruto finally whispered after some time.

"He did."

They were silent again after that. Until Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke, who faced him too. It did not take them long to start laugh. Laughing. Naruto had missed that. But with Sasuke he could laugh about everything. Sasuke made him laugh so much, and so hard. And it was always worth it when he could see that glint of pride, when he whipped away a few tears, in his best friend's eyes. It took them a few minutes to calm down. Naruto being the first one. He listened to Sasuke, dreamily. The younger Uchiha had a pretty deep laugh, and Naruto loved it so much. It made him shiver in appreciation, reaching deep in his bones.He liked everything Sasuke made him feel, but his laugh was definitely the best thing Naruto liked about Sasuke. It was such a shame that he never laughed. Sasuke finally straightened up, taking Naruto's hand and pulling him to the building. They walked hand in hand, used to the feeling of each other's skin by now. Naruto's heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He felt giddy, he did not know if it was because this was the last day of the trial or because he hoped that Sasuke would finally make his move. He had been waiting for so long now, and it felt right for them to be together now.

Once the door was locked behind them, Naruto walked to the living room, running his fingers through his hair in a tired move. He stood there, in the middle of the room, hearing Sasuke walk after him. There was a cold hand on his shoulder next, pulling him around. Sasuke was still smiling so gently. He took on untying Naruto's tie around his neck and opening the few first botton of his shirt. His blazer was slipped down his shoulders, and a thumb carassed the middle scar on his right cheek, yet once again. Naruto was entranced. He was conscious of his breath heavily leaving his lips and his eyes trembling slightly. But he smiled back at his friend nonetheless. He teared his eyes aways from Sasuke's, in an attempt to calm his nerves. He mimicked Sasuke's previous actions, sliding the blazer on his muscular arms and discarding the tie on the sofa before he opened Sasuke's shirt with shaky fingers. He let himself open three bottons before both his hands came to rest of the lean chest in front of him. He felt Sasuke's heart beating eraticaly under his fingers. It made him smile, almost releasing a small chuckle. He was glad he was not the only one nervous. He lifted his eyes back to Sasuke's. They were standing so close now. Naruto was sure Sasuke could hear his heart beating. He was so close. And the house was so silent. Sasuke was still smiling. It was soft and breath takingly beautiful to the blond. He liked his friend's smile so much. Even more when it was only for him to see. Sasuke brought both his hands to rest on Naruto's scarred cheeks. This was it. His heart jumped in his chest, excited and nervous alike. Their faces leaned toward each other's. Naruto almost could not stop his smile from getting bigger. Until Sasuke stopped only milimetres away from his face.

"Is now a good time ?"

"Yes."

Sasuke did not need more than the whispered word that left Naruto. He pressed their lips in a soft lip lock. Naruto almost wanted to cry because it was like coming home. He had tried to ignore his feelings for his best friend for so long. And now he could finally let them out. Sasuke was warm, and kind, and gentle against him. His hands were craddling his face like it was the most precious thing on earth. Naruto felt love. Naruto felt good. Naruto felt happy. He was glad he was finally able to give in to his feelings. Bottling them up for so long when he was.. Well... Himself.. It was not a piece of cake. He finally found the courage to sneak his arms around Sasuke's neck and bring him closer, opening his mouth for Sasuke. Their tongues met in an electric danse. It was slow and sensual. And Naruto almost moaned in pleasure. His whole body was tingling in desire and happiness. His heart was pouding in his chest and his insides were churning in passion. Everything was so strong. And became even more when Sasuke brought his own arms to circle Naruto's waist, bringing their body incredibly closer. Naruto could have laugh right there and then. There was no reason to, but his body was reacting so strongly. He felt safe. He felt loved. He loved Sasuke so much. He wanted to tell him. He wanted Sasuke to know. It seemed like the only thing his could do to thank Sasuke for everything he had done for him. And so he did. He gave a final peck to his best friend. They breath were hot and heavy, mingling together as one. He heard a breathy chuckle leave Sasuke's mouth, and let a deep laugh escape his lips as well. Until they were both laughing again. Naruto bit his lips as he took a tiny step back to be able to look at Sasuke who was smiling down at him. He watched as Sasuke's face softened. Naruto felt so special when he knew he was the only one allowed to witness such expressions on Sasuke's face. He could not hold it in.

"I love you." He told Sasuke. And Sasuke smiled so hard. He laughed again. His smiled so genuine. Naruto almost cried again.

"I love you too, Naruto."

They both stood in the middle of the living room. Naruto had a shaky smile on his face, not knowing what to do with his emotions. He wanted to look at Sasuke but he also wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him one more time. He wanted to tell Sasuke how beautiful he was and thank him for protecting him and letting him stay with him. But on the other hand he just wanted to sleep in those strong arms he liked to much. His mind was everywhere and his insides were not helping him make up his mind. He bit his lip in an attempt to control his feelings.

"Why did it take us so long ?"

Naruto pulled away at the question, shocked, surprised and confused. It had taken them so long because Sasuke had not made his move before. Naruto had known about his feelings for weeks. He was very observant and knew his best friend so well, he was pretty sure even Sasuke knew he could not hide anything from him. And so, to Naruto it was pretty obvious what had taken them so long. Sasuke had taken his sweet time that was why. He kept his fingers tangled in the dark hair, his face not too far from the other's. He watched in delight how Sasuke's face had flushed a dusty pink, lips barely swollen from their short but passionate kiss. God Naruto never thought this day would come. And now that it did, he was scared. Scared of losing his best friend if things did not work out. Scared of being in love. Scared of being in a relationship. But at the same time everything felt so natural. He kissed Sasuke gently again, reassuring himself that this was all real. That this was meant to be. He felt the slim fingers press against his hip bone just slightly, making him gasp against Sasuke's lips again. The Uchiha only chuckled as he broke their kiss.

"You took too long." Naruto whispered, eyes still closed, a dazzled smiled on his lips.

"I was waiting for the right time. For you to be ready."

"I've been ready for years." It only came out as a whisper, but it was so true and it felt so good to finally be able to say it out loud.

Sasuke's lips were suddenly hard and hungry against his. His fingers hot and digging in Naruto's covered flesh. All of the blond insecurities flew out the window with the hand that ran down his spine, arching his back to press him further against the hard and muscular chest of Sasuke. Naruto's mind was fuzzy, blurred and burning in the fire work Sasuke had created in his brain. Naruto whimpered in Sasuke's mouth, gasping as the other pressed him harder against himself. It was incredible. He felt way too much and so little at the same time if that made any sense. He wanted more but could not even handle it. It was all too much. Naruto pushed his best friend away, chuckling under his breath as he tried to keep his balance. Sauske's arms left his waist, holding onto his shoulders, keeping him standing. They were both laughing. Nervous and shy. Naruto had never seen Sasuke look so adorable. They went to bed in silence. Still laughing shyly. Still high on their new emotions. Naruto had never felt so happy in his life. Sasuke brought their ips to brush against each other one last time.

"We have a lot to catch on then."

 

"Naruto." The blond turned around. Walking in his direction, once again, for the last time, the Uchiha brothers. More beautiful than ever. Although Naruto could only looked as Sasuke. He was dark, and so handsome in his black suit. Naruto liked that suit. He always had. "Naruto." Sasuke repeated. Naruto only had eyes for his boyfriend. His best friend. Sasuke's eyes were piercing through his heart, his soul, reading him and his inner desires. Reading his mind and his body. And naruto's own eyes darkened. Want. Desire. Promised pleasure. He could not wait to get home. He could not wait to celebrate. Properly. With Sasuke only.

Naruto was so focused on Sasuke, he almost forgot about the trial. He almost forgot about the other people around. He almost forgot about Itachi who flew him around in his arms. Oh right. Ten years. And a 30 000 fine to pay him. For his year locked up in that shit appartment. Naruto did not care about the money. Ten years were not enought to repare the mental damage Kabuto had done to him. But he had Sasuke. He had Itachi. He had a family. And he was finally happy. He still was very cautious around strangers and almost could not bear anyone touching him if it was not Sasuke or Itachi. Espacially if Sasuke was nowhere near him. But he was on his way to recovery. He returned the hug as firecely. And when he put him down, Naruto turned to Sasuke. He had a slight smile on his face. Genuine and loving. And Naruto felt himself falling all over again.


End file.
